The Cold is also part of my
by Angels1415
Summary: Elsa was also banished when the Evil Queen released the curse, she was reborn and became a vampire she is Caroline, but she has no recollection until Professor Shane decides to send Kim to abduct the day of the feast of wonders Winter just after talking to Klaus, now she has her memories returned will happen? English is not my language


It was the Feast of Winter Wonderland Mystic Falls, it was easy what he had to do to distract Klaus Stefan enough to find the sword of the hunter could it not be too hard, no ?, of course not counting the time Tyler plan catch Klaus in his body to enterarlo and here I was seeing a beautiful painting by Klaus. There was something she could not describe her family was, but I do not know why. He was interrupted by the ringing of your phone, it was a message from Tyler "See you in the ladies room, come alone." This wasted no time and went to the bathroom, when I get Tyler was not, there was no one. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his neck, he saw Kim and then everything went black.

Caroline woke up rubbing his neck again no, he thought. The memories came back, distract Klaus, Tyler's message then Kim appeared from nowhere and broke her neck, she paid attention around, Lockwood was in the basement, voices were heard ...

-For We need it? I ask, a woman's voice she recognized as Hayley

I do not care as long as Klaus to hurt enough for me said Kim

Not going to kill Shane said

-Why Not? 'Said Hayley

She is very important to the plan said Shane

She awoke said Kim

Shane was the first to approach the cage, he bent down to his level and smiled so young and does not know what he is capable, he thought

It's an honor to officially meet you, I'm Caroline Shane Shane said, she turned to her go-Kim-Kim reluctantly did what Caroline said-I need you to stand in the middle of the room, please calmly said

-For What? I am speaking for the first time

-and It truly-Shane grabbed his briefcase and pulled out a box (same as Elsa destroyed in the final episode of season three), she looked confused, before he could ask Shane opened the lid of the casket and he pointed to Caroline she was adsorbed to the ballot box and disappeared

Went-where? -Preguntaron Hayley and Kim while

Lockwood cellar doors opened, revealing a very angry Klaus, Stefan.

-Where Is he? Stefan shout

She was there scared Kim said and pointed where Caroline disappeared-but disappeared

That's not the answer I wanted to hear Klaus said with a tone dangerously low

-Where Is he? can I ask a female voice was Rebekah-That's what brother questions about me? .Tu Stupid wolf hybrid and her friend took me dagger-I point to Kim and Hayley - I must thank you both for true-he turned to his brother-And you, all you care about is your vampire baby

'I have no time for your nonsense Bekah

-Where Is he? I ask Stefan clearly concerned for her friend

Here Shane just said, noting the urn

-What Do you mean? I ask Stefan

'You do not know?

-Know What? I ask Klaus, ignoring her sister

It's time to tell you a story

-This Story has something to do with Caroline?

-has Everything to do with Caroline, Stefan

Well we have not got all day Rebekah said, earning a glare from his brother-What? I want to know what the vampire drinking problem got

-First Of all you believe in fairy tales like Snow White and Beauty and the Beast

-To Believe in that crap? 'Said Klaus

No baloney just tell them to keep open Shane said calmly-There was once a kingdom called Arendelle, comprised of normal in fairy tales a King, a Queen and two Princesses, Elsa and Anna's mind

That is all a fairy tale with the mysterious disappearance of Caroline?

- It has everything to do with Caroline, Stefan-repeated Shane-Elsa was the highest for a year, but most she had a gift of birth, a special power, she could freeze everything I wanted and Anna loved playing with magic his sister, but everything changed one night Elsa and Anna were playing in the great hall of the castle, there was snow everywhere, accidentally Elsa threw him a ray of snow to Anna on his head, the King and Queen knew of anyone who I could help, so I went to the depths of the forest, in a clearing full of rocks, the rocks started turning were no rocks were trolls rock, the leader said they could help Anna, erasing their memories of the magic created by his sister, also said that the gift was intended Esla grow and it would be very dangerous, in the end his power would consume so King took measures hill the castle gates and separated Elsa Anna

It's like when mom threw the curse on Nik-interrupted Rebekah

As I said the power of Elsa grew increasingly turned 15 when the Kings took a trip, what nobody knew er-was interrupted by Klaus.

That is all this fucking fairy tale with Caroline cry with his yellow eyes

You want to know well said Shane, took the urn urn -This is all that can trap Elsa, Elsa Caroline

What? -all Said together

She's a baby vampire said Rebekah

No I believe well, said Shane proves taking the casket out of the basement and Lockwood, all followed

I put the casket in the ground, look for others and opened

-ALEJENSE Said Shane

The urn fell to the ground, leaving a blue liquid light took shape of a dress, the sticking layer (as in once upon a time), the blue liquid became Caroline / Elsa, had a blue dress with gloves a long cloak (as in once upon a time, except for the hair), wavy hair (like Caroline always fitted)

Caroline / Elsa removed his right glove and pointed toward the casket, sending a beam of ice on the ballot, a second ballot is then broken into pieces, leaving the others shocked, Caroline / Elsa turned to them and smiled.

Thank you Professor Shane Shane said, the nodded-I ask where you got that urn?

-of A shop where things were pure fairytale said Shane

'What? Why does everyone look at me and wonder-Caroline / Elsa

It's amazing, you're a character in a story how is it possible? 'Said Stefan

-The Curse easily answered

That curse? I ask Rebekah

-The Curse of the Evil Queen, you know poor Snow White

Then the fairy tales are real? I ask Hayley, Caroline / Elsa turned to her

Where did you get that necklace -of said pointing snowflake necklace wearing Hayley (same gift Elsa Anna)

'I'm giving Shane replied, Caroline / Elsa turned to the

-of Where did you get it? I ask

-From The same store where I got the box, I know that this necklace is the one you gave to Anna

'Where is that shop?

-In A town called Storybrooke, I take time to discover but that city is where all the fairy tale characters were banished

You mean there's a town full of fairy-tale characters? I ask Klaus

Yes, that's what I mean

Whoever owns that shop - I wonder Caroline / Elsa

His name was Mr. Gold, but in the Enchanted Forest was known as Rumpelstiltskin

This is my first chapter q I hope you enjoy it, depending on its support will update

I'm not mourning tvd and once upon time.


End file.
